Meloetta's Surprise
by Pogona104
Summary: Meloetta hears a certain Kanto native's converstaion and has a surprise for him. Originally just a one-shot but I thought of more so I added.
1. Chapter 1

My first story. Its mostly just a short one with no real plot that came to my mind. Thought it was funny so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy and please be respectful on reviews. I do not own Pokémon or its characters. All belong to their creators.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a pokémon for a day?" a trainer asked as he watched his, and his friends' pokémon play with one another. Even the wild Meloetta played with the pokémon.

"Ash, what kind of childish question is that?" Iris asked.

"I don't think that's childish at all," Cilan budded in, "In fact, I too have wondered what it would be like." Cynthia giggled as she walked into the scene, hearing the conversation.

Iris sighed in defeat. "It's still a childish question if you ask me."

Little did they know a certain melody pokémon had been listening to the conversation as she got a mischievous grin on her face; Meloetta moved over to Ash and sung a melody.

The gang wondered what it was for and before anyone could question Ash plummeted to the ground. "Ash!" everyone cried. "Pikapi!" Pikachu cried. All of the pokémon gathered around the unconscious Ash.

To their horror, much like the humans watched what was happening to him. "W-we better get him inside," Cynthia said, her tone audibly uneasy.

An hour passed and everyone was gathered around the unconscious Ash. His eyes slowly began to open. He could see Pikachu Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Piplup, and Cynthia's shocked expressions.

Ash moaned as he sat himself up. "What happened?"

"Ash, how are you feeling?" Dawn managed to say. He looked at her.

"I don't know, I was just standing and next thing I knew I fainted."

Everyone just looked at each other. "Does anyone understand what he's saying?" Cilan asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"What do you mean? I'm speaking perfect English here!" Pikachu approached him.

"Ash," he calmly called.

"Agh!" he screamed, falling unto his back. "Pikachu, when did you start talking?! Wait a minute, when did you guys get taller?!" he quickly observed. Everyone still stared at him.

"What's going on?!" Ash screamed. "Agh!" he yelped as Meloetta appeared in front of him.

"I'll show you!" she cheered. She grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him over to a mirror.

Ash gasped before he, "Aaaaaggggghhhhhhhhh!" In the mirror wasn't Ash. It was a victini! The only thing that transferred over from his human self are the electric shaped marks on his cheeks.

"Wh-what happened to me!?"

"I turned you into a victini so we could hang out for the day!" Meloetta explained. Before Ash could even process everything he was quickly whisked away by Meloetta.

"Come on, I have an entire day planned for the two of us. We gotta hurry before you're human again!" Meloetta hurried, dragging him out the window.

"Meloetta, please stop!" Ash pleaded. "I… I can't be seen like this!" She only ignored his pleads and dragged him into the air.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just another unusual situation Ash found himself in," Iris dryly stated.

"Why can't that be me!?" Oshawott and Piplup cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it sounds like many of you want a sequel to this, and since I managed to think of one I wrote one. Since I did not originally plan to write a sequel I hope this will be just as comical as the first.**

**_Pokémon_**** does not belong to me, nor to the guest shows and games mentioned.**

* * *

**Meloetta's Surprise: Part 2!**

The sun is about to rise and Ash has to admit it was quite fun being a pokémon for the day and entire night.

"Okay, so we played tag, hide and go seek, ruined Team Rocket's mini vacation, had a mock battle, played the card game _Old Maid_ – I still think you cheated…"

"You just stink at it," Meloetta replies to the remark. They played thirty rounds of _Old Maid_ and she won each one. To be honest Ash was sitting infront a mirror which Meloetta used to her advantage. Ash continues.

"I introduced you to Mewtwo – after he woke up from fainting, said hi to all my pokémon at Professor Oak's – after they woke up from fainting, and went into the world of _Transformers Prime_ and got you Megatron's, Starscream's, Knock Out's, Soundwave's, Shockwave's, and Predaking's autographs; I still can't believe they're fans of the show."

Meloetta just shrugs her shoulders. "The show has been around since Cybertron's golden age; and to think you still haven't aged," she teases. "Now I just have to get Team Prime's autographs."

"So Meloetta, I do have one quick question."

"Mm-hmm," she replies.

"When does this ware off?"

Meloetta tensed slightly at the question. She didn't realize this till after accepting Mewtwo's friend request on _facebook_. "About that, I sort of sung the wrong melody and it's kind of permanent."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry; you'll be human again any minute it's just you're a werémon now."

"A WHAT!?"

"You know, it's sort of like a werewolf but since wolves aren't found in this dimension you'll turn into a victini every night there's a full moon," she says quickly. Now if you'll excuse me I have dinner reservations with MEWTWO!" she squeals in delight and disappears. Ash faints as the sun continues to rise.

"Uh, I had the strangest dream," Ash says in a low moan.

"Ash that wasn't a dream," Cilan informs.

"You really did turn into a Victini," Dawn reminds him.

"And we're so jealous!" Oshawott and Piplup yell folding their arms. Ash didn't understand them since he's human again.

"So what did you two do while you were a pokémon?" Iris asks. After Ash filled them in, excluding the part with Mewtwo since he promised to keep him a secret, and then he mentioned the part about being a werémon.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure Meloetta was just kidding about that part," Cynthia assures him. Ash sighs hoping she's right.

"I hope so."

After a week it was time for Dawn to leave and everyone said their goodbyes. In the limo Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Cynthia chat on the way back to her mansion.

"I really liked her, what about you Cilan?" Iris asks. The connoisseur nods.

"Yeah, she has a lot of potential," he replies commenting her coordinating style.

"I just hope we'll see her soon; right bud-tini!" Ash said grasping his mouth. He tries to speak again. "Victini!"

"It looks like Meloetta was telling the truth!" Cilan exclaims as everyone gasps while Ash is engulf by a bright light and morphs back into the victory pokémon.

"Now how are we going to explain this to his mom?" Iris dryly asks. That's when Meloetta appears and grabs his paw.

"Come on Ash, I still need to get Team Prime's autographs," she exclaims and drags him out the limo's window. "I also promised to get Optimus's autograph for Mewtwo!" Ash tries to resist but it was only in vain as Meloetta some how manages to open the autobot's groundbridge and drags Ash through it.

"Take me with you; I want to get Arcee's autograph!" Oshawott cries.

* * *

**So what did you think of the sequel? I hope it was comical enough.**


End file.
